Brothers United
by Mr. Saxjedi
Summary: Shaun Wantaki and Sorath Yarshah are survivors of Order 66 and the events of the Empire. When a shocking betrayal is revealed to Shaun, he must fight the person he once called an ally- but the new Sith, Darth Dominant, might have something special in store for him...
1. Prologue

The lonely expanse lay before Xin-Ton as he looked out beyond the horizon at the sun. High cliffs, rocky plains, and the dirt path several hundred feet below him, he sat down, legs crossed. The sun beat down hot upon him, bothering him subtly. He looked back for his master, but she wasn't there. Not knowing what else to do until she arrived, he closed his eyes.

Most Jedi felt warmth as they were meditating, as if a hot spring were near. Xin-Ton instead felt a cool breeze, washing over him like a mist after a steady rain. He enjoyed the misty feeling, letting it take him to serenity.

Then the visions came. Sometimes this happened to him while meditating, and they were never good. It started out with his master walking somewhere similar to where he was now. Her form was beautiful, cocoa brown hair flowing gently in the wind. He'd always been secretly in love with his master, but thought it unofficial so he never said anything.

He felt cold. Then dark. After that, she looked to the side. It was clear she felt the same disturbance he did, the glint in her dark blue eyes calling out with despair. A red light tinted her face, and her look of despair quickly changed to a look of fear.

Xin-Ton's eyes bolted open and he rushed to find her. Wrapping himself around tight pillars of rock, jumping from short cliffs, and finally arriving to her. But by the time he'd come, he was too late. Her body lie on the ground, a clear puncture wound right through her chest.

He wouldn't cry, he told himself. But he would take vengeance. He would find whoever did this and make sure they would pay.

 **Meanwhile...**

Sorath grunted loudly, peeling himself off of the ground. He stared at the hooded man he once called a great Jedi, the betrayal cutting like a knife. His blue lightsaber was a mockery of his true intentions.

He turned around, Anakin standing before him, yellow eyes a mark of his new self. The dead bodies of the other younglings surrounded the two of him. Sorath extended his lightsaber and swung towards the man who now called himself Vader.

The blue and green sabers collided with each other, clashing and creating a display in the dim room. Vader countered Sorath, swiftly kicking him towards the glass. He sliced off his hand, shattering the window in the process. Vader force pushed him out of the window, then turned away and walked out of the room.


	2. Scavenging

Xin-Ton leaned against a tree, not sure what he was waiting for, but here he was. Looking out at the empty field in front of him, he thought, _What a great place to train._ But alas. His way was blocked by a tall fence. Electric, he knew from the low humming.

He turned his head quickly. There was a distant thudding sound, like a ship crashing. He decided not to investigate. He simply didn't think it was worth it.

Perhaps he could cut through the fence with his blade, he thought. The sharp sound of his extended blade was music to his ears. The hum of the lightsaber was similar to that of the fence, only louder. He stepped towards it and swung many times, to no avail.

 _Maybe the force will work,_ he thought. He tried manipulating the metal wires, tried force pushing it apart, and even tried shattering it. The latter seemed to do the trick. He stepped into the open gap he'd created.

If he expected the field to be large, the field was a giant expanse of nothing and everything at the same time. Flat grass as far as his eyes could see in all directions, save the direction he came from. One might call it useless.

Xin-Ton called it incredibly potential.

There was so much room, he could create an entire city and still have plenty of space. But it was times like this that Xin-Ton's curiosity got the better of him. After all, there had to be an end, right?

Right?

He ran and ran and ran until he could run no more. He had yet to find an end, and looking back, it seemed to be almost nothing, but one tree gave away his previous location.

He walked back the rest of the way, walked back through the now obliterated gate, and rested against the tree.

Xin-Ton woke back up and stretched, feeling restored from the long run he had taken. He was hungry. He didn't think Jon had any food in their ship. Foraging seemed to be his only option.

The field was out of the question. So he ventured to what was on his side of the fence- the wild forest.

After about a mile of walking, Xin-Ton found a berry bush with enough berries to fill about 5 bags. However he only had one bag, so he grabbed what he could and ventured back to his tree.

He used his scanner to make sure the berries weren't poisonous (better safe than sorry) and promptly ate them. He left some for later but made sure to memorize his path just in case he ran out.

He now had two choices: head back to Jon, or sit down and rest: he chose the latter, and just as he set his bag on the patch of grass that was his temporary sitting spot, he heard three ruffling noises.

He whipped his head up, not letting his location be known as the ruffles seemed to be more like crunches.

Footsteps.

He stepped from behind the tree to look at his challenger- a skinny, short-haired boy in Jedi robes stood about 30 feet from him. He was about his age, around 15, and a glove adorned his right hand. Xin-Ton extended his blue blade, and Sorath extended his blade of green, and the two engaged.

Sparks flew from the attacker's blade. It must've been an unstable crystal, Xin-Ton assumed.

Their blades clashed and collided, leaving no room for mistakes. This boy was most likely an Ataru fighter, leaping and twisting his body in elaborate but powerful ways. He leaped over Xin-Ton's head and struck, but Xin-Ton blocked behind him and twisted around.

Xin-Ton was going easy on him, and he sensed the same from the other. The challenger was not a major threat, he knew. In fact, possibly an ally. But until he found out what this guy wanted, he sure as hell wouldn't let him know that.

Maintaining his fight with the other, he struck up a conversation with the challenger.

"Who are you?" he asked first.

The other challenger also maintained his position and replied, "My name is Sorath Yarshah, and I'm a Grey Jedi."

Xin-Ton had heard of Grey Jedi. He even considered himself one after the Jedi Order had been mostly destroyed.

"Why are you here?" Sorath continued. "Didn't you know this planet was taken by Centogs years ago?"

The boy was a Centog. This entire time, Xin-Ton thought he was the last of the Centogs. That would explain the strong pull he felt after the thudding. And the sound must've been his ship crashing.

Xin-Ton whirled around and attempted to strike the side of Sorath's torso, which he barely managed to block.

The fight continued for some time, until Xin-Ton sliced through the hilt of his lightsaber, damaging it, as well as severing Sorath's right hand, the one covered by a glove.

Xin-Ton pointed his still extended blade at Sorath. "I'm going to need answers. More answers than you're giving me. Do you mean to say you're a Centog?"

Sorath, rather than answering Xin-Ton, closed his eyes and stayed in his laying position. For a moment, Xin-Ton thought he was meditating, and he pushed the blade closer. Sorath could feel the heat intensify, he could tell by his expression.

The hand Xin-Ton had previously cut off started to shake. Xin-Ton eyed it, his blade still at Sorath's throat.

The hand flew towards Sorath and reconnected itself with Sorath's arm. He flew up and kicked the blade out of Xin-Ton's hand.

"Yes I'm a Centog. They took this planet several years ago. Didn't you know?"

"Didn't you know?" said Xin-Ton. "The invasion was unsuccessful. All but us died. You and I, as far as I know, are the only two Centogs living."

"Well, that sucks. Now that you know my name, may I ask you yours?"

"Xin-Ton Wantaki."

"That's hard to pronounce- I'll just call you Shaun."

He glanced at the rising smoke in the background. "Any idea what that's from?"

"My ship crashed." He glanced at Xin-Ton, now going by Shaun. "You wouldn't happen to have a ride to Mos Eisley, would you?"

"Of course. Me and my pilot, Jon, were only landing here to gather resources for our next destination."

"What is your destination?"

"We have no idea. We're trying to find a rogue Sith Lord by the name Darth Dominant."

"But there are only two Sith," Sorath said, walking alongside Shaun now. "Darth Vader and the new emperor."

"Exactly why he's a rogue." They had arrived at Shaun's ship now, where a tall man with shaggy hair awaited him.

"Who's the noob?" Jon asked.

"He is a Grey Jedi, just like myself," replied Shaun.

"Ah. Another crackpot with a lazer sword." Sorath eyed Jon, but he didn't seem to notice. "I'm just joshing. Welcome aboard."

Just then, a wailing red and yellow astromech droid rushed its way to Sorath. "Oh, I can't believe I almost forgot you. This is my droid, R3-O2. Made him myself, can you believe it?"

"Sort of," Shaun said.

"All right, let's hit the road," said Jon. "Or the sky. Or space. But let's hit space doesn't sound as good."

They boarded the ship. As Shaun took one last look at the planet, he thought, _We've got a lot ahead of us._


End file.
